Begrudging
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Rick's been out getting laid and Morty is not having it. Rick deals with his stupid grandson's little jealousy problem. ( ʖ ) - "Fuckin' shit, Morty! Can you go two fucking seconds without pouting or sighing? What's your fucking problem?"


**Summary:**

Rick's been out getting laid and Morty is not having it.

Rick deals with his stupid grandson's little jealousy problem. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Fuckin' shit, Morty! Can you go two fucking seconds without pouting or sighing? What's your fucking problem?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

Here's a little one-shot for you guys, hope you enjoy it!  
There isn't any sex, but hopefully that's okay... ^^;

* * *

There was a lull as Morty sat in silence inside of Rick's ship, resting his elbow on the door and leaning his cheek into his palm. It had been quite awhile since their "adventure" had concluded, and Morty just wanted to get back home at this point. The silence was infuriating for him and eventually got to him, letting out an exasperated sigh. As if on cue, Rick opened the door and stepped into the ship, smirking like the cocky bastard he was. Morty glared at his grandfather speaking with animosity while his words dripped with disdain.

"About fucking time, Rick…"

Lifting up one side of his monobrow, Rick watched his grandson, irked by the attitude he had been given. His hand balled up into a fist as he thought about smacking Morty across his fucking face, but held off. Taking a breath to help retain the slightest bit of self control, Rick slammed the bottom of his fist against the wheel. At this point, he was just tired of Morty's shit. He began to speak as he'd turned the keys in the ignition and they were zooming away into the nothingness of space.

"Fuckin' shit, Morty ! Can you go two fucking seconds without pouting or sighing? What's your fucking problem?"

Morty turned his head away from the older man, staring out the window and sighing before giving his grandpa the explanation for his annoyance. At the same time, though, he felt like he shouldn't have had to explain anything. It should have been obvious why he was annoyed. Turning to face the old man, he'd let it all out and screamed at Rick.

"Shut up Rick! I'm tired of going on these dumb ad - adventures with you! News flash, waiting around while you get f - f - fucked by aliens isn't exactly an adventure, i - it's just **gross** !"

Rick opened his mouth to speak, but he'd stopped. The kid was right, and that pissed him off. He should've known abandoning Morty to get some alien poon was probably a poor choice, but he really wanted that poon. Not expecting the silence, Morty had simply sat there, bracing for the retort. But it never came. Rick had simply continued to drive them through space, not looking at his grandson. There was some confusion that came with that, but Morty was grateful that Rick hadn't responded. Normally, whenever Morty raised his voice at Rick, it didn't end well...

Morty turned away again and stared out the window at the stars. There was a significant silence that loomed over the both of them again, mitigated only by the sound of each others' breathing. A few minutes later, Rick's ship had stopped out of nowhere and Morty's head was thrown forward, smacking the dashboard with a thud. Groaning in pain, Morty turned to look at Rick again and was going to ask what the big idea was, but was stopped in his tracks when he'd found that Rick was staring at him. The next words that came out of Rick's mouth were… unexpected, to say the least.

"D - Don't like it when granddaddy gives someone else attention, huh Morty?"

"Wh - What? No, I don't care, Rick…."

"Do you take me for some kind of - some kind of idiot, Morty?! Think I don't know you're just a

jealous piece of shit?!"

"J - Jealous…?"

"Take off your seatbelt, Morty."

"Wh - What?! Wh - Why, should I - ?"

"J - Just fuck - fucking do it!"

Morty did as he was told and Rick had gestured for Morty to get into the back of the ship. Not sure what the old man was up to, he'd complied with that as well, waiting to see where Rick was going with this. Morty was just about to turn around to face Rick when, with sudden force, Rick had pinned Morty on his back. The younger, smaller male was quickly overwhelmed and he began to struggle against his grandfather.

Rick lowered himself onto Morty's body, pushing his face into Morty's neck and playfully biting into the flesh. This caused Morty to cry out with surprise, but the cry had dissolved into a moan. Pleased with the sound, Rick's teeth gnawed gently into the boy's skin, not putting nearly enough force to pierce through, but enough for it to feel like a sharp massage. His tongue glided along the silky skin of the young boy, which pulled yet another moan of surprise from Morty's throat. This lasted for several moments before Rick released his jaw and pulled his teeth away, leaving a few bite marks along Morty's neck. His tongue then began to lightly glide along the "brand" that he'd given his grandson, the boy caught off guard by how good it felt to have Rick's warm, wet muscle push against the tender teeth marks. He'd quickly gotten defensive again though, beginning to try and push Rick off of him.

"What the hell?! R - Ri-!?"

"Come on Morty, you've had - pay attention to me - and - don't ignore me - written all over your face. You want me that bad, baby boy? Can't stand not being the center of attention? Granddaddy doesn't like to be tied down, but I can - can give you some of what you want, babe. Gonna - gonna take good care of you."

His words were muffled by Rick's lips now, the old man forcing himself onto Morty anew and pushing his tongue past the soft, youthful lips. Morty could taste alcohol on the old man's tongue, and he didn't quite know what to do. His senses were filled with Rick, the smell of alcohol also permeating Morty's nostrils. This had forced Morty into a bit of a sensory overload, and he'd stopped resisting. Closing his eyes, the boy allowed himself to get washed up in the moment.

"Fuck, you taste so good baby. My sweet boy..."

"Ah - Ah...R - Rick…"

"Like when I call you that? Y - You don't have to say anything, it's pretty - pretty damn clear."

Rick took this chance to unzip Morty's pants, bringing attention to the tent that his grandson was sporting now. His fingers began to run along the tip of it, playing with the sensitive nub and causing Morty to squirm. A smirk forms on the edges of the old man's lips, finally feeling as if he could enjoy this. His fingers continued to slide along the tip and he'd stroked Morty's member delicately through the thin cloth of his underwear.

"I bet this is the fucking shit you dream about, you sick fuck. Having your own grandfather jerk you off. What a naughty boy you are, Morty. Look at how fucking hard you are, ahahaha!"

Suddenly, Rick's hand slid up and away from Morty's dick for the briefest of moments, tugging down on the elastic to pull the hardened shaft free of its cloth prison. His fingers wrapped around the rod directly now, causing Morty to gasp and writhe under Rick's touch. Morty's hips pushed up against Rick's fingers, full of lust and seeking release. The old man simply watched as Morty thrusted into his slender hands, licking his lips with a certain intrigue. His hand moved in tandem with his grandson's movement, every stroke deliberate and causing Morty to let out a moan of pleasure.

"You look so fucking pathetic under me. I love it. Love seeing you squirm. Love knowing how bad - how bad you want me. You wanna come, don't you Morty? Cum for me, you know you want to!"

"Oooh - oh jeez Rick...feels so - ugh…I - I think I'm gonna - ...!"

"That's it baby, cum in my hand."

Rick started to pick up the pace now, his fingers coiled around slightly more tightly to allow the pressure to bring Morty to new heights of pleasure. As it stood, though, Morty wasn't known for his endurance and the spasming of his member let Rick know that he was about to let it all out. With a final thrust into Rick's soft hand, Morty shot a jet of cum up and made a mess of the back of the front seats, a few more spurts shooting out to coat Rick's hand in Morty's sticky jism. It was only a few moments more and Morty collapsed against the back of the seat, breathing heavily and groaning from possible overstimulation.

"Typical… Getting off faster than a glorb on Marihuangla-7."

Rick put on a shit-eating grin and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking up some of Morty's baby batter and wiping the rest off on his grandson's shirt. Going back to the front seat, he'd put the ship back in gear and off they went, on their way back home. Before too long, Morty was knocked out and Rick was left to get them home in silence and in peace.


End file.
